Inferno to Embers
by Manco45
Summary: After Soul of the Dragon the Oliver legacy continues, JJ Oliver
1. Even a Dragon gets the blues

Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own the Power Rangers or BOOM! Comics. If I did Tommy and Kim would never have broken up (at least not the way they did) and Jason would've stayed and become second in command and probably end up with Kat.

SPOILER WARNING: I will try to stick to canonicity as much as possible from MMPR – Ninja Steel, If you have not read BOOM! Comics' Soul of the Dragon featuring Tommy Oliver than either read it or get a summary, I was entirely disappointed in the story and felt that Tommy deserved a bigger hurrah! But oh well this is what I can do for his son JJ Oliver. Tommy will be mentioned and possibly even appear but he will NOT suit up if your looking for one of those then read some other piece, this is set with his son JJ, his best friend Anara (no plans to pair them I see them as a Bro/Sis relationship, mostly because JJ is hinted as being an only child and he'd naturally want a sibling). This will be a one shot, if I get reviews that make me keep going I will, be constructive and critical I ain't a thin skinned person by any means.

BTW the best fanfic for "Tomberly" is "Of Love and Bunnies" by CrazyGirl47 she aint been on in a long time but if your reading this, Id love to see a sequel!

"Inferno to Embers and Back Again: An Oliver story"

"Dad would know what to do…" JJ thought as he downed that shot of Jameson whiskey and slammed the glass across his apartment. Nothing had been going right, Dad and Mom went on a long term vacation, sail the world and the seven seas and leave the earth in the good hands of their son, JJ Oliver, but Lokar has still been at large, the gangs are increasing in number and the turf wars grow bloodier thanks to the new weapons they're getting, still cant track down their supplier. Even with these ranger powers and with SPD backing me up we still haven't put a dent in any of the crime. My folks should've picked someone else for this job….

"Knock, Knock Open up you drunk" came a voice on the other side of that oak stained door. JJ went to answer it.

"Hey Anara, what are you doing here so late?" JJ asked

"I came to check up on you" the reddish female half breed said.

An SPD crackshot a member of the Special Tactics Department, one step below a ranger, She was tall almost his height, the absolute finest woman available in this city, pale skin with the reddish markings she inherited from her mother's people, truly a gorgeous specimen but JJ only thought that on the passerby thought transaction his brain concocted, she was the sister his parents couldn't or wouldn't provide.

"I know these last few months has been hard on you, parents gone, SPD working us to death, and that damn monster Lokar and the gang wars. I wanted to see if you wanted to go out and catch a movie or something, ya know? To unwind." Anara said with a tone equal parts worry and hopeful he'd go.

" I don't want to go anywhere 'Nara, I want Commander Sky to get back to me about any leads the detectives find about where these idiots are getting their weapons." He said rather annoyed she would ask him anywhere with the world being the way it is at the present moment.

"Waiting around here for a call is only going to make you think more bad things about yourself that you don't need right now, we need you sober IF that call comes and you wont be sober if your cooped up like a circus animal all the time, come out with me! The Dirty Harry is out with Clint's son playing the lead!"

All JJ heard from her was bad things… "What bad things about myself?" he asked with intrigue, " How your not good enough, that your parents left a burden too big to bear and you struggling to live up to their legacy even though you are and theyre proud of you"

"ENOUGH! I am not good enough for this! I'm 24 'Nara by my age Dad was on three teams and a few years after that one more stint, he saved the world countless times with mom beside and not beside him.. I cant even keep Zeo Blvd safe from the stupid gangs, How can I save this planet?"

"Not everything rests on you, there were rangers before an Oliver and there will be after an Oliver. You are definitely your father's son and you are making a difference even if you cant see it." She replied.

"Now your coming out to see this movie with me or ranger or not I will shoot you in the leg and drag you out this apartment" she said as she smack him on the head

"Well since you put it that way…" JJ walked to get his coat when the communicator on his wrist went off.

"JJ, This is Commander Sky, I need you to get over here stat, we have a lead on Lokar, and since Scorpina is one of his lieutenants Ive hired an outside consultant" the voice on his wrist echoed.

"Damn it, I really wanted to see that movie." Said Anara, " Is that Anara?" Sky said " Yeah shes with me" JJ tried to say in a way that wouldn't give out any fraternization implications. "Good, bring her to"

JJ and Anara got into his car, all these stupid self driving cars nowadays let people do anything they want behind the wheel now, drinking and driving and texting distractions were no longer an issue, but JJ still loved to drive his dads old black Jeep Wrangler, with a 4.0 Liter engine it could really cause some offroad damage, guess its just the Turbo in his blood.

They sped down the highway, JJ had been waiting for this, " You think we''ll get to take a shot at him this time? Last time Lokar just sent his freaking putties after us."

" I don't know 'Nara I hope its him, and I really don't like that Sky is hiring outside help, I have my dads old files and I fought Scorpina just a few months ago, SPD can handle this alone." JJ grumbled

"First off that's COMMANDER SKY to you, and second weren't you just brooding over how we aren't doing enough? We could use all the help we can get."

" I don't brood…"

"Yes you do, I know you better than you do yourself"" Fine Mom, Ill hear what this Ahole has to say" JJ growled as the jeep entered into the parking lot of SPD headquarters. They got into the elevator, JJ used his badge to gain access to where Commander Sky was, only Rangers and his direct contacts had that privilege, not even the Special Tactics members like Anara had that honor.

"Commander Sky! SPD Dragon Ranger and Detective Anara reporting for duty SIR!" Yelled JJ while both he and Anara were saluting.

"At ease soldiers" Commander Sky said, a man in slight pre middle age the former SPD Blue and Later Red ranger, looked at his crew intently.

"Please take a seat" JJ and Anara took the seats facing the commander's projector, " Our new intel has learned that Lokar is the one supplying the weaponry being used here and on Triforia by the gangs and drug runners. The troubling issue is that the weapons weve been able to recover are of human origin, either Lokar has back engineered our technology or he's in cahoots with an earth entity. In front of you are some specimens."

Anara, being quite the weapons expert, jumped first to retrieve one of the many guns laying on the commanders desk "Commander,the only ones with this sort of technology would be SPD, Lighspeed Rescue, or the Machine Empire, surely you don't think anyone in SPD or even Lightspeed would supply Lokar with weapons to deal out to the gangs?" asked Anara

"The machine empire wouldn't make weaponry with human ergonomics detective, that and the fact that the last remnant of the empire has dwindled and no longer has the manufacturing capability to make such weapons. For that reason we suspect either that SPD has a rat or Lightspeed does, who knows? Maybe Lokar just re engineered our own."

JJ stepped up, " Commander, why would Lokar give weapons to gangs?"

"We don't know and that's what I want you three to figure out" Commander Sky said. " You three?" Anara asked.

" I guess you can come out now, ain't no sense in keeping them waiting" Commander said, the door opened and JJ had to do a double take to grasp the beauty of the woman coming in, semi-long auburn hair, and legs to kill for, she was a bit older but hey he could deal with that. " She will be taking the lead on this mission, you two will be back up, your to meet up with an informant that is wanting to turn states but wont meet with us out in the open"

"Shit I wouldn't meet with us in the open either" Remarked Anara

"Please introduce yourself Ms." Asked the Commander, the woman went to JJ first "My My, your as handsome as your father was, a little thinner but I think you hit the gym some more and you'll be good as gold, or is it green?"

"Who are you and how do you know my father?" asked a surprised JJ, the auburn haired woman extended her hand and said with the biggest and most gorgeous smile he'd ever seen on a woman

"Hi, I'm Kimberly Hart"


	2. Kommander Kimberly

Disclaimer: Still the same as chapter 1, I aint repeating it.

"Ms. Hart, you will be the squad leader of this mission. Anara is a member of the Special Tactics Division, handy with a gun and not too shabby in close quarters combat, JJ Oliver it seems you know a bit about, not as good as his father is in martial arts but definitely up there, he is also the SPD Dragon Ranger, he and his Delta Dragonzord will be at your disposal should the need arise" Commander sky explained. "Any questions?"

" No sir!" Anara and JJ exclaimed

"Nope, see you later Jr." Ms. Hart said to Commander Sky

The commander looking dumbfounded that he was just called Jr… but hey at least it was by a living legend.

The three left the office and made their way to the elevator. "I can't believe Im gonna work with THE Kimberly Hart, Ms. Hart my mother put me in one of your girls gymnastic centers when I was a girl, you are an inspiration! This will definitely put me in line to become a ranger someday!" Anara giggled at the thought of working with Kimberly.

"Please call me Kim, Ms. makes me feel so old, So about this mission I may be the leader but please dont treat me all military like, the saluting and the yelling is just so obnoxious" Kim said

"You got it Ms. Ha- I mean Kim" Anara chuckled as she thought to herself "I get to call her Kim" *sigh* "This is a great day"

"I'm sorry it took me so long to recognize you Ms. Hart, Ive only ever heard vague stories and the pictures that I have seen of you were older than I am. I hope us working together wont be awkward givin your history with my father, I wish to be as professional as I can be" JJ sounded off nervously

"Honey, again its Kim, and dont worry about your father thats ancient history, Im married and hes married." Kim said with slight annoyance at the boy's arrogance that a puppy love over 20 years ago would distract her from the mission at hand.

"Why is your name still 'Hart' if your married?" Anara asked inquisitively

"I love my man, but would change your name to ugh, Skullovitch?" Kim answered.

"No ma'am" Anara giggled.

The elevator stopped a ground level, they left the station and got to the parking lot. "What vehicle are we taking to this meet?" Kim asked

JJ sighed "Well 'Nara and I came in my Jeep, it's a two door so someone would have to go in the cramped bench seat".

Upon seeing the jeep Kim said aloud "I haven't been in the back of that thing in ages". JJ and Anara looked at Kim quite puzzled and a bit disgusted that they may have been sitting in age old "mess". Kim looked at them and realized her poor choice of words "Not remotely what I meant, we used to go in Tommy's jeep all the time, Me, Adam, and Aisha."

JJ looked relieved, Anara being the type to sniff out bull shit only semi believed that statement.

"If we get into trouble a jeep may not be the best vehicle to be in, how about we take my car?" Kim said, she took out a pair of keys and pressed the alarm on a 2025 Dodge Charger

All three got in the car and exited the lot, Kimberly not having been a turbo ranger was a piss poor excuse for a driver. "Uhhh this is a 40 mph zone and we are doing 85" said Anara visibly a bit shaken and holding the handle of the door incredibly tight. "You'll live" said Kimberly while cutting off a car on the entrance ramp to the highway, "So then where are we meeting the informant at?" JJ asked.

"At the mall, in the food court, make it all public like, no one pays attention to anyone else at the mall, and if there is 'company' they may be less inclined to show their more 'colorful' side if we are in the public eye.'

"Gotcha, guess its about time to load up just in case" Anara said while making sure her gun was loaded and ready to go, she put a Kabar fighting knife clipped to her boot, sharp as a razor she made it. JJ had his morpher under his coat sleeve but he to had a blade strapped across the small of his back on his belt, too large to be a knife but smaller than a sword, an emerald and gold colored double edged blade that looked like it had a breathe hole similar to that of a flute.

"We are near you guys ready?" Kim asked, JJ and Anara looked back at her and nodded. Hey entered the lot to the mall and parked, they all got out and entered the food court. "What are we looking out for?" Anara asked.

"The informant will be wearing Dodgers hat and sunglasses, He will be sitting in the furthest table he can with his back against a wall" Kim said.

"Found him!" Anara replied as soon as Kim finished speaking. The three went towards the table where a man was waiting, the man was dark skinned maybe 36 years old, and taller than JJ at around 6'6, massive trunks of legs and arms that looked like they could kick a persons head off. As they sat down, the man spoke "Listen I don't got a lot of time" he lit a cigarette, "The gang will get suspicious if Im away too long. They are not getting weapons directly from Lokar, he only brokered a deal with someone to supply. He wants humans to fight each other and kill off enough of us so the world will be much more manage when he really makes his move, Scorpina" Kimberly shuddered as she heard that name "Scorpina is the one making his moves here, she is with someone super high up in whatever organization Is giving the street punks these deals. There is a deal going on in a few days at this address" He slipped a piece of paper over to Kim. "Get there and you may find out more than what I could tell you, be careful though these guys aint in their right mind and will shoot at you first than ask questions later." As the man got up to leave, JJ asked "Whats making you turn on them? How can we trust you?"

" The gang was my family, we used to look out for one another, when the drugs and weapons poured in my daughter was caught in the crossfire. Don't gotta be a ranger to know where your priorities are…" and with that the man disappeared into the shopping crowd.

"Well whaddaya think?" Anara asked Kim, " I think we are gonna a lil adventure coming up soon"

"BRRNNNG, BRRRNNNG" JJ's cell went off as the three were walking out of the mall. "Sorry guys I have to take this" He placed his phone on speaker mode .

"Hi mom!, Howre you and dad doing? JJ asked

"Doing great honey how is work?" Katherine Oliver replied over the phone

"Its going well, I cant talk much about it but I am working with an old friend of yours and dad's"

"Oh really that's great, can I ask if its Rocky? I remember him saying he wanted to do some work with either Lightspeed or SPD since selling the dojo to Adam and Carlos."

"Not exactly…" JJ replied

"Whats wrong honey you sound nervous, who is it?"

"Hey Kat" Kimberly said into the phone.

"Kim is that you?" Kat sounded surprised.

"You bet it is, I'm to be able to have met him, hes just like his father, not that I would know anything about him from yall, I heard from Jason, not invited to the wedding, not even an invitation to a baby shower, not even a Christmas card jeez Kat, Im lucky I had Tom Tom when he was in white, cause when he went red he turned into a real asshole." Kim said with a little more anger than she probably should've.

"Excuse me Kim! Who the hell do you think-"

"Mom gotta go I love you and dad tell him I said hi" JJ screamed as he shut down his phone.

"What the hell was that about Ms. Hart? I thought you said you were cool with me?" JJ angrily asked the legendary ranger.

"Oh me and you are fine, your parents though are another story." Kim said as she pinched JJ's cheeks. "I should've brought popcorn cause this is better than any movie" Anara thought as she followed behind the two rangers going towards the car.

In regards to Kimberly: We know that there was never another guy from the letter like she said, BOOM Comics seems to be canon with Saban supporting them so I'm gonna include the "Power Rangers: Pink!" story of her be canon. In several drafts of scripts it seemed that the producers of the show in the future wanted her to marry Skull of the infamous "Bulk and Skull" duo. I know the theory and love of fan fic writers to pair her with Jason but the timing makes no canonical sense. Jason was in Switzerland during the letter and just returned when recruited for the Gold ZEO ranger powers. Since the turbo movie still has Zeo powers until the transition to Turbo one can conclude that the movie was not far off from the end of the Zeo season, the two of them scuba diving and even embracing in a hug doesn't mean for a second they were/are together, they've always had a brother/sister relationship and that aint changing. If I include Jason in this story he will be married to Emily as that was really the first time we see him in that sort of relationship and remember he did walk away with her at the end of Zeo after losing his powers. Tommy and company beyond Zack and Trini most likely will never have heard the truth of the letter and rangers or not they are human and given the circumstances at the time they heard Adam read the letter, everyone would naturally rally to Tommy's side than Kim's again with the exception of those who knew the whole truth.


	3. Memories

Chapter 3: Memories and Melodies

Disclaimer: Still the same as chapter 1, I aint repeating it.

Thanks for the reviews. As you can tell from the dialogue I use words like "Ain't, gonna, Ya'll," among others, I am from the south so that is how I actually speak in real life. BTW hope ya'll have had a good Christmas and a good new year. This is really a filler chapter guys but don't worry more will be coming.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" JJ asked Anara, "She says it the way she sees it" Anara said following closely to Kimberly, her hero just told off another legendary ranger and the wife of the greatest ranger, "shes got a lot of balls" Anara thought.

 _ **TRIFORIA**_

Kat stared at her cellphone in disbelief… "Why in the hell would Sky choose Kimberly to work with our son?" Kat said.

"What was that hun?" Tommy Oliver said, Driving the ship around the shores of Triforia was a hoot. Cost some big bucks though to ship his boat from earth but it was worth it.

"JJ is on a mission… guess who with?" Kat asled

"Ha, I imagine Rocky, he's been itching to go consult with SPD. Ahh that Rocko, fun times we had"

"No, its ac-"

"Hey remember that time he fell off the side of the boat cause he thought he saw Divatox's sub in the water?"

"Tommy its no-"

"Or that time that he-"

"Tommy! Our son is working with Kimberly!" Kat rose her voice above her brain dead husband's, She swore how the heck did HE ever get a doctorate.

"Kimberly? Who's that? Oh Crap, THE Kimberly?" He gasped

"Yep, I tried to call JJ, but he had me on speaker, she overheard and went off on a tirade about how we didn't invite her to our wedding, or JJ's babyshower. Guess Jason filled her in on our lives." Kat explained.

"We haven't spoken at all since the deal on Muranthius, why would she think she would be invited to all that after the bullshit she put me through all those years ago?" Tommy said.

"I don't know babe, but shes working with our son, so if we speak to her again we should be courteous at least for JJ's sake." Kat said.

"Yeah, only for him, don't see a reason for her to be that way though what would she expect. Well we are on Triforia, why don't we go see Jason and Emily, Jason might be busy but Im sure he'd enjoy seeing us. What do ya say beautiful?" Tommy cheerfully said

"Don't ever call me that again" Kat gave a look of pure menacing in Tommy's direction.

Tommy confused why his wife gave him that, took a long breath and just remembered the past rangers and how proud he was to see all of them doing well… Even Kimberley.

Kim, he heard, had opened a franchise of gyms for girls known the world over for their high standards in gymnastics and the fact that a former Olympian ran them influenced and inspired many of the future stars we see today.

Jason married that hot biker chick, Tommy meant to think Emily but hey he couldn't help it he was a guy to, Jason was contacted years ago by Trey of Triforia the original Gold Zeo Ranger, Trey was dying of some weird illness and if he died than the planet would not have a defender as the Gold power was directly related to his life force. So Jason took on Trey's life force within himself making him the Gold Zeo ranger once again. He's still Jason but Trey's consciousness is part of their shared mind, Jason is the dominant one but sometimes Trey gives him bits of wisdom having been the Golden Ranger far longer than Jason. Emily is excited to be in Triforia, She runs her own bakery their specializing in motorcycle style décor.

Zack made a couple of videos showing his dance skills, but he really hit it big when he got into record producing , he's currently managing Boyz II Men 2.0, the sons of the original group. Man he really made it.

Trini, Oh Trini, Tommy thought…. That stupid car accident. No telling what she'd be doing if she were still here, but one thing Tommy thought was that she'd definitely make the world a better place.

Billy… that man has been in retirement since their Zeo days practically, not a ranger but his communicator series and his numerous inventions have been the basis for much of the ranger tech we've seen across the teams, Time Force, LightSpeed, SPD, and more. He gets monthly royalty checks, plus he practically sits on the board at SPD, the only one of them to be in space, he had some romances on earth and Aquitar but he never settled down, always wondered why he stared at Jason,Me, and Zack when working out….

Rocky and Aisha had been going out for awhile, Rocky ran a karate dojo but sold it to Adam, he made enough money to live comfortably for three lifetimes but since Aisha is still practicing as a veterinarian, he finds himself lonely at home so hes been trying to get into something to pass the time.

Adam and Tanya, man whodda thunk theyd be together to? Adam is running Rocko's old dojo alongside Carlos his Turbo replacement. Tanya works with Zack at his recording company, they never met each other til we had reunion years ago, she was a star in her own right as well, two number one albums and song writing credits.

Tommy thought about all of them from time to time, even though he really repressed Kim in his mind. He was proud to lead them and prouder of them for how they turned out, all of them being wealthy except for Tommy, he wasn't poor by any means but come on he worked in public education for the majority of his life, but he was definitely proud.

 _ **Earth**_

"Ok the meet isn't for a couple of days. I want yall to go home and get rested cause we are gonna shoot some shit up!" Kim said

"Oh hell yeah!" Anara said twirling her gun. "We are going in guns blazing? Shouldn't we be more discreet?" JJ said

"Nope, I got a plan JJ, just trust me baby ranger" Kim said smugly

JJ couldn't help but think these two crazy chicks are gonna get him killed, so much for being a ranger fun while it lasted for 3 months. Kim pulled into the lot of SPD headquarters and dropped them off, Anara and JJ got back into his jeep and headed to his apartment. After they got in. JJ put down his gear and took off his coat. "Hey what are you doing? We can still make a viewing of the eastwood flick."

"Nara I really don't want to go, I figure I gotta call my parents to clear some stuff up."

"Oh lighten up, that stuff happened ages ago"

"that's true, but sometimes things don't die, no matter how hard you want them to, Im gonna go to sleep after I call the folks, sorry Nara"

"Want me to stay over? We can watch HuluNet til we fall asleep like the old days"

"Just HuluNet? No Chill" JJ said anxiously

"Uhhh no that didn't work out last time. Too weird" Nara said rather unenthusiastically.

"Well cant blame a guy for trying can ya?" JJ said.

Ok so this was more of a filler chapter, I hope yall enjoyed my little epilogue to the other MMPR rangers stories, I will be writing more this was just something I came up with during the Xmas break.


	4. Mighty Morphin vs SPD

Disclaimer: Still the same as chapter 1, I aint repeating it.

Under no circumstance will Tommy and Kimberly get together he and Kat are together canonically and I am not changing that (even though I don't like it), I am not writing an AU this is nothing but a continuation from the Ninja Steel episode "Dimensions in Danger" and BOOM! Comic's "Soul of the Dragon". JJ Oliver is the main dude of this story, and no he aint getting it on with Anara, the last part of chapter 3 was meant to imply they tried a relationship and it just didn't pan out, I pair them to a Tommy/Haley relationship, they met in college and you know that there was probably a time where Tommy got lonely and almost tried something but it didn't work. There is also no canonical support that he was with anyone from Forever Red – Dino Thunder, I figure Kat came back in his life after DT especially if JJ is 11-12 at the time of Ninja Steel, so Tommy trying out Haley isn't out of the cards during that timeframe. The Jason and Trey thing got inspired by the same kind of issue that happened with the Magna Defender and Mike Corbett in Lost Galaxy so yeah even that can be traced to another ranger I alluded to Billy's actor David Yost's sexuality in the last chapter. Also not writing a novel, I AM NOT A LONG WINDED WRITER so if you want the chapters longer sorry I stop where I feel the story needs to stop, imagine a comic rather than a novel. Sorry for the long explanation just had some PM's from people that needed answering.

JJ woke up from a deep sleep to find his head on Nara's lap, her loud snoring and dripping saliva from her mouth onto JJ's head may have had something to do with his awakening but he wasn't sure. He reached up and closed her mouth and then Anara woke up from that motion

"What are you doing? Get your damn hand off my mouth!" Anara growled.

"Then quit slobbering on me! Your worse than my old bulldog." JJ answered

"I do not slobber! Whatever, what do you wanna do today?" Anara asked

"I want to go to the beach.." JJ whispered

"No you want to see your metal baby" teased Anara

" The things older than me 'Nara, it aint my baby, It just reminds me of things, of what I need to protect, keep up the Oliver name, ya know?"

"Yeah I get it, lets go" Anara said

They got into the jeep dressed in the same clothes from the previous day and made their way to the beach, specifically a beach monitored by SPD forces and large hangar over section of the bay. They got off and headed into the hangar.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Lemme see some I.D. this is an official SPD protected building" A soldier said heading towards JJ and Anara

"Relax Grunt, SPD Dragon Ranger and Detective Anara here is with me" JJ said with a hint of annoyance

"Sorry sir, are you heading to see the zord?" the soldier asked

"Yes Private I am, Any more questions?" JJ asked slightly more annoyed

"No sir!" the soldier said saluted JJ and Anara and went back to his post and saw his other soldier friend there.

"Who was that?" said solider 2

"Dr. Oliver's kid, He's a smug ahole, they say he can fight like his dad but his willpower aint all there yet. First time I've seen him come in here walking and not wobbling, guy has a bit of a love affair with whiskey" Soldier 1 said

"Better than the stuff people on the streets are doing…" muttered soldier 2

JJ moved up the stairs to where the bridge was that overlooked the portion of the hangar that was open sea, He took out his dagger and played the flute his father gave to him, bubbles started to form among the water's surface, Anara never got tired of seeing this sight, a black horn emerged from the depths followed by its green,black, and gold ensemble of a body. It was his father's zord when he was a teenager and the only other zord from his father's era besides the falcon zord that was still around. SPD modified it to operate with more updated tech than 1994, also had their logo smeared across the gold plate on the zords chest. Amazingly though the dragonzord is standalone, it could not be made to combine with other ranger's zords. JJ didn't care though he was a longer most of the time anyway.

"Hello old friend" JJ said.

He hasn't really used it in battle yet, Scorpina hasn't been "enlarged" so to speak and Lokar is just sending is third rate minions, nothing that even SPD beat officers cant handle. Just imagining the weapons onboard made Anara giggle in pure ecstasy, mini missiles, laser eyes and a freaking tail that doubles as a huge drill? Sign her up! JJ saw Anara's fascination again, he loved that about her, reminded him of his mother when she saw a ballet studio or competitions on TV. JJ then played the flute again sending his zord back to the murky depths.

JJ and Anara left down the steps and headed back to the jeep, passing by the soldiers giving them a begrudged salute.

"So what else do you want to do today?" Anara asked

"How about we go see that movie finally?" JJ said

"Hell Yeah!" Nara said.

JJ started up the jeep and headed out to the theater

 _ **Elsewhere:**_

"Does Sky suspect anything?" A deep male voice said on the other end of Kimberly's phone

"No, He's falling just like we thought he would" Kimberly's sultry voice responded

"What about the Oliver Kid and his wing girl? Will they aid our mission or is SPD where they're loyalty lies?" the mysterious voice said

"He's like his dad, and I know how to exploit that, He will be a great asset to us, and the girl practically worships me, I don't think it will be an issue"

"Good Ms. Hart, we may win this war yet." The voice said

"We can only hope sir" Kimberly said as she hung up the phone.

Kimberly laid on her couch, the pressure of her mission beginning to weigh on her mind and soul

SPD is a powerful organization, how can she bring it down with her rag tag team? Especially when they don't know the truth at all.

"They think this is about weapons and drugs and somehow leads to Lokar. How infantile, things never go the way we think they do" Kim said to herself.

 _ **Back to JJ:**_

JJ and Anara got back to his apartment after the movie.

"Man, that was awesome!" JJ said

"Yeah, that Eastwood kid is going places."

"Alright time to hit the hay we got a big day tomorrow" JJ said.

"Should I just stay here again? We are gonna have to meet up anyway"

"Sure, why not. I just need to take a sho-"

"Nope! Me first!" Anara said as she zoomed by JJ and locked the bathroom door

NEXT Morning:

BRNNNG, BRNNNG

JJ looked over and answered his phone

"Hello? Whats up, Hey Kim, is it time?"

"Hey give me the phone I wanna talk to her!" ANara said,

"Get off Nara Im on the phone"

"Trouble in paradise?" Kim said on the other side of the phone

"Trouble? NO! we are not together" JJ argued

"She stays at your place and is all up on your phone. Sounds like togetherness to me" Kim replied

"Yeah well its not" JJ scowled

"I remember those days with your dad. Just spending time his uncles cabin by the lake, does he still have it?" Kim asked

"Well he sold it when he and mom found out they were preg.- Hey that's not professional Ms. Hart!" JJ was getting very annoyed with this woman already, what the heck did his father see in her all those years ago?

"Ok don't get your green panties in a twist. Get ready and meet me at 1993 Cranston Ave, the meeting is this afternoon" Kimberly said

"Nara get ready, its time" JJ ordered

"Gotcha"

Anara and JJ got into his jeep and headed off towards the meet

"Oooooh I call dibs on the musix" Anara said, she plugged in her phone and played some old school Post Malone and Swae Lee

JJ tried to drive but Anara dancing in the next seat and singing breaks his concentration so

he is swerving all over the road.

" _Youll be left in the dust, unless I stuck by ya, Youre the sunflower"_ Anara sang, hips gyrating shaking the jeep all along the road.

They pulled up to the address Kim sent them "Thank God we got here alive" JJ said

"Baby you just to learn how to groove, didn't your parents teach you how to mellow out?"

Anara joked

"you've met my father, yes? He brought me up on old 90's rock, I listen to Creed and Nirvana and not much else" JJ said

"Ewwww old people music"

"You're the one listening to a 20 year old pop song"

" Its still groovy" Anara said.

"Alright ramblers!" Kim said suprising both the SPD kids.

"Lets get up top of this building and get an eagle eye of the lot" Kimberly said

The three got up top and immediately see two thuggish looking characters with tattoos along their neck and hoods on. Across the lot three more people show up with duffel bags wearing black tactical gear.

"ok guys went they get together, we are gonna go down there, and I need you two to take out the the three with the bags, Ill handle the other two, got it?"Kim said

"Got it" both the kids replied.

The meet was underway the thugs on both sides were talking for a good bit until Kim saw one side open up the duffelbags.

"That's your que! Go now!" She yelled

JJ and Anara jumped down, one thug came towards with a punch against Anara, she stepped back and gave the hooded brute a strong jump kick to the side of his head knocking him out.

Another came towards JJ with a knife, JJ dodged and delivered a quick uppercut likewise knocking him out as well.

"Damn kids! Lets see you dodge this!" the remaining thug yelled as he pulled out a handgun and was about to point it in Anara's location.

"SPD Dragon Ranger!" yelled JJ, His Dragon dagger already playing at his lips strengthening his shield, the shield began to glow a greenish gold tint

"Your mine!" the thug fired his weapon towards Anara, but JJ got there just in time, his shield deflecting the thugs bullets back at himself and hitting him in the leg, In all the commotion neither JJ or Anara saw the Pink blur running towards the other two thugs still standing in awe of seeing a power rangers.

Kimberly easily kicked one into a nearby dumpster knocking him out, the other started to run

"Power bow!" She yelled and a pink and white bow materialized in her hands she took aim and hit the assailant in the arm.

" Your gonna tell me right now where your getting the weapons from!" Kimberly yelled,

JJ and Anara couldn't believe it, Kimberly was morphed in her old mighty morphin suit, They were sure that was no longer possible but here she stood.

Kimberly began to push her gloved finger into the thugs wound on his arm.

"Who is it!?" She yelled

"Please stop!" He begged

"One more time, who is it?" Kim asked

JJ and Anara were getting visibly shaken at seeing this side of Kim

"I wont tell you anything bitch!" the thug yelled.

"Ok then, no use for you to keep living then huh?" Kim said as she grabbed her bow and sent an arrow directly towards the thugs head. The pink bolt flew threw the air towards its target until it was stopped by the gold chest piece it struck instead of its intended target.

"What the hell are you doing?!" JJ snapped

"Rangers do not kill people!"

"Get out of the way Jr.!" Kimberly ordered

"Anara get this guy away from her but keep him closeby" JJ said, Anara quickly lept and followed her friends orders.

" Your going to challenge me sonny boy? I have more experience than you in one finger"

" Prove it then pinky…" JJ said nervously

Kimberly rushed in on JJ, Attempting to use her bow as a makeshift sword she swung it towards JJ who promptly blocked it with his dragon dagger. As she missed she went down into a cartwheel position hands on the ground and used her high legs to kick merciless on JJ's head.

JJ flipped backwards to gain distance on the pink ranger but she was too quick, She grabbed one of his arms pulled him into her and she struck him with her elbow to his chest and judo flipped him onto the ground.

"Had enough?" Kimberly growled

" Hey Beautiful!" JJ said as he lied on his back

"Wha-?" Kimberly said as JJ tripped her down to his level, he got back up and again tried to gain his distance

The pink ranger got up quickly and sent a flurry of arrows towards the green ranger. JJ raised up his dagger and again played a tune to solidify his shield. The arrows hit him to no effect. JJ then powered up a green and black ball of energy and sent it hurling towards Kimberly, she attempted to move but got hit directly sending her flying back and unmorphing her in the process.

"Unmorph!" JJ said and ran towards Kimberly

"We are done here, I am calling Commander Sky and you will be arrested!" JJ said

Kimberly coughed up a little bit of blood. " You don't understand JJ, Sky and SPD are not the good guys here"

"Oh that's rich and you are?"

"Go check the bags" Kim said still gasping for air. JJ went over to a bag and opened it, in it were weapons, He picked up a gun and looked at it

"What does the logo say JJ?" Kim asked

" SPD" JJ whispered.


	5. All Who Wander

Hey guys, its been awhile, sorry nothing new has happened since January but Ive been stuck between a rock and a hard place, hopefully this makes up for it.

Chapter 5: "Not all who wander"

J.J. dropped the gun out of his hand, "why would SPD supply weapons to gang members?" he wondered.

Kimberly got up from the round wiping blood off her aged but still beautiful smile

"Listen Kiddo, that's why I'm really here, Light Speed believes there is a traitor in its midst, we don't know for sure who it is, but there may be signs pointing directly at or near Commander Sky, Chief Grayson asked me personally to oversee this issue as they do not want any official Light Speed rangers or workers to get involved should anything go public, We know that Lokar has been receiving these weapons and that he cannot make them on his own so someone at SPD is a traitor and we have evidence showing it could be from Sky." Kimberly explained,

"JJ what are you going to do?" Asked a nervous Anara

Anara was feeling conflicted, on one hand she had her best friend, hell a brother really and SPD who helped her out of a bad neighborhood and gave her life purpose, and on the other she had her hero, the one that made her want to make a difference in a world where you can't help but feel for all the Power Ranger teams there were what change did they really make? Officials were still corrupt and drugs and weapons ruled the streets of most big cities like they did 100 years ago. Now Anara was stuck in the middle of two worlds.

" I don't know yet, I don't believe Commander Sky would do that but these guns are ours. I need some time alone, I wont call Sky and report this until I talk with ya'll again." JJ said as he walked off.

 _ **TRIFORIA:**_

Kat and Emily were hanging outside of their beach house sipping on margaritas while Jason and Tommy were inside grabbing a beer.

"So how you liking retirement Tom?" Jason said with a still 30 something year old smile,

"Bro, I am not ancient, I may take a consulting job teaching somewhere after this little vacation. I just need some time off Earth" Tommy said half jokingly

"So how is Trey in your head thing going?" Tommy asked.

"Well, Tom" Jason started talking as he grabbed another beer "It works out pretty well most times, the gold power keeps me and Em looking like we are 32 and gives us longevity, Trey was over 400 years old when he needed to fuse with me, as long as I don't contract any fatal illness or die in battle Billy thinks I can theoretically live forever. By the by Im sorry I didn't come to help you and JJ but the deal is with the fusion that I have to stay to protect Triforia."

"Its ok, man I don't think they'd let you come help out anyway" Tommy said

"SPD and Lightspeed are having some tension with each other, the fact that Time Force is staying silent in all this is surprising, but you know the deal if you want to come through to Earth you have to go through SPD checkpoints, and somehow I don't think you and Pyramidas would be welcomed, SPD doesn't like anyone challenging their authority and they especially don't like rivals, hence why they tried to merge Time Force and Lightspeed but Carter and Jen stopped that real quick."

"Why do you think they're like that bro?" Jason asked inquisitively

"I think its all the times we've seen damn aliens try to invade us, they really went apeshit when I came back into the fray to help out that Ninja Steel team. They wanted to confiscate the master morpher and research it, They couldn't believe that I still had a couple of zords. Heres the thing they were still growing at that time doing small missions here and there and used their zords and powers when they absolutely had to, they mainly left things to the ranger team of the time, when that Mega Force team showed up and the world was straight up invaded and all of us came out of retirement they decided to get serious then. I don't know whether allowing them to basically control all of Earth's space borders as a private entity is a good thing but no one has invaded since they came around like this." Tommy said drinking his beer.

"Damn, I didn't know things were that bad, I haven't been to earth since the Mega Force battle no check points or anything, with Triforia things have been kinda boring, I haven't even morphed in over a year and a half, the things I see are petty crime maybe a mugging once in awhile, I don't need to morph to put some punk on his ass, but as always Trey keeps saying in the back of my mind 'there always has to be a gold ranger' freaking annoying man." Jason said

Tommy's phone went off in his pocket, "Sorry Jase, its JJ" "No problem man" Jason said, Tommy answered and said "Hey JJ, your on speaker, your uncle Jase is here" "Hows my guy doing?! Jason said " You should be the Red Ranger man, you can still rock a dragon shield, I did!" "Knock it off Jason" Tommy said smacking Jason on the head.

"Dad, I need some advice JJ said"

 _ **Earth:**_

"Do you think he will say anything to Sky?" Kim said as she was driving down the highway

"He said he would contact us when he decided on what to do" Anara said

"I hope he wasn't lying, cause if he was he's a threat to the mission and might need to be taken-"

Kim almost caused a car wreck when she noticed a knife point straight to her neck.

"Jesus, Anara what the hell is that for?!" She yelled

"taken what? Kim? Out? If that's the case let me out right now cause if its him or you I know my answer already" Anara snarled.

"I would never hurt the kid, but if that means I make a few calls and get him kicked off this case then that's what I would do"

" This is the son of Tommy Oliver, do you think for a second if he thought there was any sort of threat to those he cares about that he wouldn't act? How many times did Tommy fight alone to save your team? Green, White, Red, Black no matter the color Tommy was never for himself and JJ is the same way, your accusing SPD of being traitors to every ranger team there has been, JJ would probably go rogue."

"Yeah I can see that as well" Kim said "which means we will have to find him fast before he does anything rash"

"Thanks Dad, and Ill let you know how it goes." JJ said to his father and hangs up the phone, He lays back down across his bed and the phone goes off again, the number is private.

"Hello?" JJ asked wondering who it is

"JJ its Commander Sky, I am calling you from an undisclosed location. I wanted a report on the mission, is everything going alright? Is Ms. Hart doing good?"

"Well sir, funny thing you ask about Ms. Hart" JJ said as he held his morpher.

End of chapter 5


	6. Pretty in Pink

Should be on here more frequently at least once a month. Go ahead and leave reviews, even bad ones, I cant improve if theres no feedback.

Chapter 6: "Pretty in Pink"

"Sir, I don't know much else besides what I told you" J.J. said a little too annoyed at his superior.

" You are to feign ignorance and see what Ms. Hart is up to, it is very disturbing to see she still has access to ranger powers after all this time. Your father was a special case but now this can no longer be tolerated, SPD has full control of ranger powers on this planet, keep an eye on Anara as well I know she is a big fan of Ms. Hart. I'm counting on you Dragon Ranger! Understood?" Commander Sky roared on the other side of the phone

"Yes Sir!" JJ sighed. He hung up the phone and rested on his couch, he was in dire straits now, on one hand he didn't want to be against his best friend if it came to that and on the other, he could really see that something with Ms. Hart wasn't right.

He kinda felt on top of the world though he couldn't deny that, after all he just beat an actual legendary ranger and couldn't help but feel a little cocky. "Id better call Anara" He mumbled, "Nah shes probably talking to Ms. Hart, Ill go out and and get a drink" JJ left his apt and went down to the lot he got in his jeep and went off to the a little spot he knew on a cul-de-sac called the King's Lounge

JJ entered the dive bar and noticed his surroundings, very dim lights on the lowest setting with mainly candle light showing the shadows of peoples faces. JJ saw the top of the bar and noticed a large picture of the Dino Thunder team in full costume "Dads favorite team, he was Zordon that time" JJ thought happily. "Hey Mac! A who's dick do I have to suck to get a beer around here?" JJ yelled on over to the Skinny blonde man tending bar. Connor Mcknight had a fairly good soccer career playing for Team USA and even winning the World Cup once, but life aint predictable especially for a ranger. Connor took a bad kick in a game years ago that ruined his career, add to that a failing marriage due to financial woes caused by not investing right, and a divorce in which the broad took everything but the bar and you end up with Mac, the shadow of a man that once was and who doesn't want to be.

"Im coming Oliver, keep your pants on" Mac limps his way over to JJ and hands him a bottle of Shinerbock. "So Mac, howre things going?" Jj asked

"Not gonna lie kid, things are going to shit real fast. First the bar as you can tell isn't exactly the Ritz on Treforia, Im making due but SPD is really getting on my case about not paying for my liquor license in awhile, even had a thug come by in an SPD uniform tell me I got a discount for being a former ranger but that's coming to an end, Id like to see where that discount was cause I sure as hell cant find it"

"Mac, you know damn well that SPD doesn't do business licenses why are you saying that?"

"Kid, SPD took over for the county when the county said all the increase in drugs and illegal weapons was too much for the system. Everything SPD touches goes to hell real quick, present company excluded of course"

"No, your fine, I didn't realize all of this. I'll talk to Commander Sky amd see wh-"

"Oliver, Kid, its nothing don't worry about, you think this is the first time ive been in the gutter? Besides don't even think of bringing that snake into things around here" Mac said.

"What snake?" JJ asked

" Your precious Sky, you know when I met him I thought I might punch him, he always wanted more responsibility which is fine until you realize he really just wanted more power, couldn't take being second in command, He NEEDED to be red ranger, and now hes running all of SPD which runs all Earth practically, he doesn't like it when things don't go his way"

"Well who doesn't? Commander Sky has made sure that no large force has ever penetrated Earth's defenses again." JJ said a little defensively

"And look at what cost kid, No other ranger teams are still around since they took over that are still in operation besides Time Force and Lightspeed, we have high domestic crime, rumors of corruptible officers in SPD, absolute regulation of nearly everything with no access to representation. If you don't like how things are being run then your screwed, there is no governmental oversight, you don't have the ability to call a senator. Kid, they reek of tyranny. I cant believe you of all people serve them."

"Mac I don't _serve_ anyone, I realize things are kinda outta whack at the moment but it will get better once I find Lokar, Scorpina, and des-"

"Kid, things were just as messed up before this new guy showed up, ever wonder why your not on a team? Why your alone, and they use you for special missions and you never have ranger backup its always your friend or a grunt squad? Sky knows your like your dad and he doesn't want you to affect the other rangers with independent thinking"

"I don't know if I should be angry at you Mac or not, SPD has its issues but we should be fine the only thing that matters is the safety of the planet" JJ said

"Son, a life lived in what SPD calls safety is not a life worth living" Mac said, Mac gave JJ a pat on the back and moved on to serve the other patrons in the bar

Jj took a swig of his beer and thought about the world around him, he ordered another beer and saw something pink out of the corner of his eye. A girl comes in wearing a pink dress and black leather jacket and sits a couple of seats down from him, she was about his age, auburn hair and gorgeous light brown eyes. "Well I haven't had any action lately, this may be the rebound I need" JJ said. JJ went toward the pretty girl until she saw a man sit on the stool near her. JJ was a little crushed but he sat back down to see the scene unfold before him.

Elsewhere in the city:

"Kim, will you stop freaking out please? Shes old enough to make her own choices!" A frightened Eugene Skullovitch said as a lamp barely missed his head.

"She's 22 Eugene! She shouldn't be out all alone going to a bar! What if something happens to her?" An angered Kimberly yelled at her husband.

Anara was sipping on some water nearby, she was planning on dropping by to see JJ when Ms. Hart practically kidnapped her to have dinner with her husband and daughter but now this was some entertainment that couldn't be passed up.

"She's going to be ok, shes better than you were at gymnastics at your age and she can fight, Adam and Rocky taught her well. She needs to grow she can't just come home from college and go to her room" Eugene tried to explain.

"If she gets so much as a scratch on her then I swear Eugene, I will call Bulk over and have him sit on you!" Kimberly yelled as she threw another article of evil at Eugene's head.

"Pardon me, Ms. Hart, but whats wrong with your daughter going out?" Anara asked

"Anara, she is the daughter of me, even if I wasn't a power ranger, I am still a celebrity, with the gangs looking for any quick hit to get money they'd be easily able to get my daughter and hold her for ransom if not something worse. I also don't think its appropriate for a 22 year old to be out to a bar for a blind date with someone shes never met!" Kim said.

"I totally understand what your saying, but give her a chance. Werent you all responsible on the original team?" Anara asked

Kim thought back:

Flashback:

" _Tommy, stop it! We have to meet Aisha at the mall in a bit!" Kimberly screamed as Tommy Oliver's mouth was kissing her neck._

" _Its ok we wont be late" Tommy said, the jeep's seat all the way back and the top was off, a hot summers day in Angel Grove and things were going just the way any teenage boy with a hot girl friend would want them to._

" _You promise?" Kim asked_

 _Tommy moved his hand towards her shoulder and bra "absolutely"_

"Anara, we have to leave NOW!" Kimberly said as her eyes widened up.

"Where did she go Eugene?"

"To some place called the King's Lounge its some hole in the wall place a few miles down"

"Connor Mcknight's place?" Anara said

"Whose that?" Kim said

"he was the red ranger on the Dino Thunder team that Dr. Oliver mentored, he opened that place up when me and JJ were like 15 we used to sneak over there for a beer all the time" Anara said

"Great, so you know the way, you drive!" Kim said throwing the keys over to Anara,

"Oh hell yeah!" Anara yelled.

End of chapter 6.


End file.
